Ironia Do Destino
by MistyMayDawn
Summary: Uma garota normal que nasceu no Brasil e foi morar em Gotham City e por sorte ou por uma brincadeira do destino ela descobre a identidade secreta de Batman e Robin, e Batman começa a treina-la. Esse aqui é o diário dela e descubra as emoções.


Finalmente estou indo para Gotham City! Estou super feliz com isso é a primeira vez que eu saio do Brasil! AH desculpe estou tão feliz que me esqueci de me apresentar: Oi, meu nome é Cassiane, mais todo mundo me chama de Cassy, eu tenho 13 anos, faço aniversario de 20 de março, meus cabelos são curtos, tenho pele clara e se eu ficar no sol por muito tempo fico toda corada, sinceramente eu não sei a cor do meu cabelo algumas pessoas dizem que é loiro e outras falam que eu castanho claro, eu não acho que eu sou loira e também não acho que tenho cabelo castanho eu acho que tenho os dois, tipo uma nova cor castanho loiro. Minha mãe, Renata, morou aqui por algum tempo e decidiu morar de novo, vamos morar na casa do meu tio até conseguirmos outro lugar pra ficar, estou feliz!

Agora estou no avião, minha mãe esta dormindo e minha irmã, esqueci de falar que eu tenho uma irmã! Eu tenho uma irmã gemia idêntica, ela é totalmente parecida comigo só muda ela ser mal-humorada, só veste preto, não esta nem ai pra gente ir para Gotham City... Ela fala que a única coisa que importa pra ela em Gotham é por que é a cidade do Batman e se tiver sorte beijar o "Robin", coisa que eu não estou nem ai, tirando a parte que é pra ela falar o nome dela porque eu não quero andar pelas ruas e as pessoas ficarem falando que eu beijei e-e-el-ele, não consigo nem falar sem gaguejar. Ia me esquecendo de falar que o nome da minha irmã é Cassiana, belo nome não é mesmo! Já basta sermos idênticas, tirando a personalidade, o nome dela tem que ser idêntico ao meu, tipo assim só muda uma letra! Meu pai botou o nome dela, acho que ele ficou sem criatividade.

Quando chegamos minha irmã ainda estava dormindo e tivemos que acorda-la!

– Acorda! – Balançava ela de um lado para o outro. – Acorda! – Ela não acordava, só ficava ouvindo ela dizendo " Não mãe só mais 2 minutinhos." – ACORTA CASSIANA! – Gritei de uma fez dando um susto nela.

– HAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Ela parou de gritar e me olhou com uma cara zangada. – QUE HISTORIA É ESSA? ME ACORDAR DESSE JEITO!

– Foi mau Cassiana, era o único jeito de te acordar. – Falei calma sem me importar dela gritar comigo. – E eu não ia te carregar, você pesa mais que um burro morto. – Disse tirando sarro.

– Cala a boca sua chata. – Ela me disse, fiquei zangada mais não queria dar desse gostinho a ela. – Nos podemos ser super idênticas mais não temos nada em comum. – Admito que seja verdade, a única coisa que parecemos é por fora. Minha mãe se separou do meu pai e a minha imã morava com o meu pai e eu com a minha mãe e nunca fomos amigas.

Ela se levantou, mexeu no cabelo que estava assanhado e pegou uma mala. Saímos do avião sem falar mais nada, minha mãe não é muito de falar diferente de mim.

Andamos pelo aeroporto até encontra o tio Rômulo, ele levou agente para a casa dele. Eu não queria chegar logo e fiquei feliz, pois ele também não tinha pressa, fiquei olhando pela janela.

– É um dia lindo! – Disse.

Minha irmã gosta de implicar comigo e como sempre ela é do contra.

– Não vejo nada de lindo nisso. – Disse virando o rosto para a minha direção, eu não me incomodei com isso.

– Cada um tem a sua opinião.

– Sua opinião é esquisita e seu gosto pra corte de cabelo, por sua causa eu fui obrigada a cortar do mesmo jeito. –Ela sempre me culpou pela nossa mãe obrigar ela a cortar o cabelo igual o meu.

– EU NÃO TIVE CULPA NENHUMA! – Berrei, já estava de saco cheio com essa historia.

– Meninas parem de brigar. – Disse minha mãe já se estressando.

– As deixe, são adolescentes. – Disse o meu tio não tirando o olho da estrada.

– Teve sim! Porque a mamãe fez isso? Porque ela não te obrigou a cortar o seu cabelo igual ao meu. – Era sempre assim, ela sempre falava isso.

– Porque você me culpa, tem alguma prova? – Sempre dava uma resposta diferente, mais ela sempre respondia com a mesma resposta.

– Eu não gosto de cabelo curto! – Ela sempre fala isso, é tão previsível. – Eu odeio você, odeio a mamãe eu não queria que o papai tivesse morrido. – Isso eu não esperava!

– CASSIANA CALADA! – Disse mia mãe super zangada. - ESTOU CHEIA DE VOCÊ AINDA FALAR NISSO!VOCÊ ESTA DE CASTICGO!

– Castigo, por favor, mãe. – Não sou de desejar o mau pra ninguém mais ela até que mereceu.

– Vai ficar sem o seu celular. – Diz minha mãe já se acalmado.

– Por favor, mãe.

– Não quero mais falar sobre isso, e se você falar de novo sobre o corte de cabelo vai ficar sem celular por duas semanas.

Não parece grande coisa ficar sem o celular, mais pra minha irmã o celular é tudo!

Depois de um tempo meu tio para, mais não é pra descer é para os seguranças verem quem é que estava vindo. Não posso negar que fiquei surpresa, meu tio é milionário a casa dele é uma mansão enorme, minha mãe bem que podia ter me falado que agente ia morar em uma mansão.

– Pronto chegamos. - Meu tio falou com um sorriso grande e olhando para mim e Cassiana.

Eu, a Cassiana e minha mãe descemos do carro e pegamos as malas, eu tive preocupação em pegar logo as minhas coisas, não gosto de ninguém mexendo. Subimos três degraus e nos deparamos com uma porta linda e bem grande, meu tio abriu e entramos.

– Só tem dois quartos de hospedes então podem escolher. – Só! Imagina dez quartos, ai ele ia dizer que tem muitos.

Meu tio Rômulo falou par gente onde ficavam os quartos, o maior ficou com minha mãe, é claro, eu e a Cassiana tivemos que ficar no mesmo quarto. Porque sempre os pais ficam com o melhor quarto?

– Desculpa Cassy. – Minha irmã pedindo desculpa pra mim, não estou acreditando. – Fui muito dura e peço desculpas, mais ainda não sei por que a mãe fez isso.

– A mãe fez isso porque ela estava economizando para essa viagem e cabelo grande precisa de mais shampoo. – Disse compreensiva.

– Por que não me falaram antes? – Perguntou.

– Você não queria ouvi, já perdi as contas de quantas vezes eu falei isso pra você. – Falei dando um sorriso. – Entra por um ouvido e sai pelo outro. – Disse dando risadas e ela também começou a rir.

– Entrar na escola agora não vai ser nada fácil. – Ela falou olhando para baixo, é não vai ser fácil. – Você tem sorte, sabe falar três línguas. – É verdade, eu sei falar Espanhol, Inglês e Português, dana de mais. Minha irmã só sabe falar inglês e Português.

– Você sabe falar inglês. – Falei tentando ajudar.

– É mais você fala três!

– Você aprende, mais aqui vai ser mais importante inglês.

De repente alguém bate na porta

– Quem é? – Cassiana perguntou.

– Oi, primas. – Falou uma pessoa do lado de fora.

– Entra Suzana. – Disse, eu estava morrendo de saudade dela, não a via desde que eu tinha cinco anos.

– Oi prima! – Ela disse me abraçando e depois abraçando a Cassiana. – Há quanto tempo. – Ela disse desfazendo o abraço.

– Então Suzana em que escola você estuda? – Perguntou curiosa Cassiana.

– Academia de Gotham.

– E onde vamos estudar?

– Não se preocupem, sugeri ao meu pai que colocasse vocês na minha escola, agora só falta convencer a mãe de vocês. – Falou minha prima, ela tem cabelos curtos o mesmo corte da Hinata de Naruto, olhos pretos e também tem cabelos negros.

– Como assim só falta convencer a nossa mãe. – Perguntei não entendendo.

– Bem... É uma escola cara.

– Você não precisa gastar seu dinheiro com agente. – Falou minha irmã.

– Meu pai tem dinheiro de sobra, ele não se importa de pagar para mais duas. – Disse, ela é a melhor prima do mundo! – Além disso, vocês têm 13 anos e já estão quase acabando.

– Faltam mais quarto anos. – Diz minha irmã do mesmo jeito de sempre, do contra e cabeça dura XD!

– Eu já tenho 17 anos e esse é o meu ultimo ano. – Diz Suzana. – Vamos descer e ver se a mãe de vocês aceita?

Descemos devagarinho às escadas pra não fazer barulho. Não descemos todos os degraus, pois se descermos tudo eles iriam ver agente. Ouvi minha mãe falar:

"Não precisa se incomodar, quando eu morava aqui ouvi falar que essa escola é cara", depois ouvi meu tio falar:

"Minha filha já esta terminando o ensino médio e não me importo em pagar para suas filhas", ficou um silencio até que minha mãe decidiu falar:

"Tudo bem, mais vou aceitar isso como presente". Fiquei tão feliz quando a ouvi falando isso que eu quase gritei: Conseguimos!


End file.
